


Don’t ask me I’ll never tell

by Thatmooingperson



Category: Love Victor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmooingperson/pseuds/Thatmooingperson
Summary: What if Benji and Simon were already friends?What if Simon had to hear about this from both sides?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Don’t ask me I’ll never tell

Hey Simon!

Sorry to hear your work is piling up already (it’s so early in the semester! Do your professors hate you?)  
But I’m glad to hear you’re all well! Sorry I missed you last weekend but I’ll make sure to clear my schedule next time you’re down.

Things have been kinda busy here too, did I tell you we had another kid quit the other week? We’ve got a newbie in so fingers crossed this one sticks around. 

Dereks good although I won’t pass on the hello- you know what he’s like. (We all know your relationship is romcom material there’s no threat here??) But I’m ignoring him, queer friends are hard to come by around here as you well know.

There’s new kids at school, one of them’s Victor (the new guy at work). He seems pretty cool, a bit shy though. He came in for his interview and ended up running away after making the milk splatter everywhere- my bad, I wasn’t watching what he was doing. It might also have been the gay guy patting him dry with a towel- coming on a little strong maybe? (He is cute tho)

Probs should have figured out where he stands on that whole thing before breaking personal boundaries. Whoops. 

Anyway, I must not have scared him too badly because he’s back! Hopefully to stay too- This place has been a revolving door lately.

Say hi to Bram and the rest from me,

Love,  
Benji

**Author's Note:**

> Look it’s 7am and I haven’t been to bed yet so don’t be surprised if this disappears once I’ve slept.
> 
> Maybe there will be more who knows?
> 
> (Hi so have since slept- this will deffo disappear at some point- but i’m attempting to write something more coherent so you might get that instead? Same premise just I hate writing letters tbh. Also normally hate writing full stop so we shall see i guess? Anyway thanks for the nice things you’ve said!!)


End file.
